


Baby You're My Parachute

by YohKoBennington



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: AU, M/M, Romance, Schmoop, Unconventional Mating, were!creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 12:24:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2228907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YohKoBennington/pseuds/YohKoBennington
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen has been searching for his mate for a long time without luck. But then he meets Jared, and falls for him quickly. The problem is now telling his boyfriend his little werewolf secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby You're My Parachute

**Author's Note:**

> August entry for [ SMPC](http://smpc.livejournal.com/) at Livejournal.  
> Based on the prompt: _Jared and Jensen have been searching for their one true mate for a long time. Neither expected to mate outside their species but the heart wants what the heart wants. Moose Jared wolf Jensen. Set in Canada._ At the first round of [ spn-masquerade](http://spn-masquerade.livejournal.com/).
> 
> Thanks to my beta mayhsgirl93 for the help.

~*~

It snowed a lot last night. The whole town is painted in so much white that all the buildings look the same; not even the street signs are visible enough to know what is what. That's Canadian weather at its finest moments for you. Jensen tries to hold a yawn, but has no choice but to hide it behind his fist when it breaks through. There is barely a soul browsing through the aisles, and he hates that he had to get out of his bed to work when people will probably avoid coming out of their houses until tomorrow anyways.

Jensen would have preferred to spend this day running through the woods, pouncing into the deep snow and scaring off small animals. He's pretty sure the solitary moose that eats by the pond, the one that Jensen uses to take a break from acting like the cub he's not anymore, is having the time of his life right now. While Jensen is stuck here, scanning twenty jars of peanut butter for Mrs. Lam, who's brave enough to walk through the mountain of snow even though she's older than the town itself — or so people say. He smiles politely at her when she says goodbye, and goes back to yearning all the fun he's missing.

“That woman eats way too much peanut butter, it makes me sick.”

Jensen startles out of daydreaming to see Jared standing right there in front of him. “When did you even come in?”

“You were packing Mrs. Lam’s army of peanut butter.” He explains, taking a can of cranberry juice and some spices out of his basket. “It's pretty dead in here. I told you there was no point on coming in today.”

“Yeah, well, unlike someone who has his own café and could stay home, I have to answer to a very angry tiny lady if I so much spoke of calling in today.” Jensen retorts grumpily while he scans the products.

Jared grins. “Wouldn't do me any good to stay home if you are not there.”

Jensen stares at him. “See, I was trying to complain here, but if you say that kind of stuff then I can't keep complaining or I'll look like an asshole.”

Jared chuckles, looking at Jensen with soft eyes. “Alright grumpy, are you coming over for lunch?”

“Of course I am.”

“Good.” Jared looks around before he leans and steals a quick kiss. “See ya in a few.” He winks, then gathers his bags and walks out.

Jensen watches him until Jared disappears out of view, because hey, his boyfriend has quite the nice ass. Then glances pointedly at the wall clock. Three more hours before he can blow this place, have some nice meal at Jared's café and maybe have time to shift and have a long run through the woods.

He's pretty sure it will be the longest three hours of his life.

  


~*~

 _Café Le Fleuve_ is right between an old instrument store and a flowershop. Jensen wades through the snow-filled streets five blocks down to get there, thinking this whole trip would be easier if he was in four paws and his white coat protecting him from the frigid cold.

As always, the place is packed with people looking for some good breakfast and coffee. He shakes his legs in the entrance, snow plopping down on the rug, before walking towards his designated stool that's empty because Jared always makes sure to save him that spot if Jensen is going to spend time in the café.

Kathie, one of the waitresses, finishes taking an order and then moves towards him. “Hi, Jensen. The same?”

“Hey Kathie, yes, please.”

“Coming right up!”

Jensen gives her a soft smile. She is right back with his cup of black coffee, and then goes back to tend to another customer. He can see part of the kitchen through the wall window—which is why Jared saves him that specific stool— and soon enough Jared pokes his head to wave at him beaming. Jensen can't help but wave back, because he finds Jared's dorkiness adorable.

There was a time when he thought he would never find someone to love so strongly like he loves Jared. It almost feels like they are mated. Not that Jensen knows what's that like because at some point he stopped searching for one. He left his pack five years ago in hopes that maybe traveling would get him closer to find his mate, when it wasn't obviously within his pack. But it didn't happened, so he moved here and decided with all the pain in his heart, that he was done with the mating issue.

Then he met Jared, and while he knows it will never probably be the same as having a mate, Jared makes him happy and Jensen hasn't yearned for a mate in the six months they've been together. Jensen has convinced himself that maybe the werewolf mating thing is more a fairytale the elders tell you so you won't worry about not finding another werewolf who loves you, when in reality it's simply falling in love with that person that understands and makes you whole.

Jensen thinks Jared is that one. There is no other explanation of how a lonely wolf like Jensen is completely smitten by this gigantic ray of sunshine. And he cannot phantom it being any different.

It might be too early to think that Jared is it for him, but one thing Jensen knows is to always follow his instincts, and every molecule in his body screams Jared's name.

Which brings a problem, because Jensen hasn't told Jared about him being a were. He's not sure how to bring up that conversation, and honestly it scares him that Jared might not want nothing to do with him after finding out. Not every human feels comfortable about the existence of weres, and most packs keep to themselves anyways, consequently humans not having much exposure to them. But Jensen can't keep this from him any longer, especially if he wants Jared to stay forever in his future.

“One _Jensen Special_ , nice and hot.” Katie says, placing the plate with his food on the counter and the silverware rolled inside the napkin next to it. “Do you want anything else?”

“No Kathie, thank you.”

Jensen looks fondly at his steak cooked with maple bacon, and a side of smash potatoes and gravy. Jared makes it only for him, because they are Jensen's favorite foods and being the great chef he is, he found a way to put them together with his own touch. It's the best steak and smash potatoes Jensen has ever had.

He rolls out his silverware to start eating, when he notices something scribbled on the napkin. Jensen goes to read it expecting one of those silly messages Jared tends to send him whenever he eats in the cafe; after all Jared asked him out though his own menu. This time the napkin reads: _Would you move in with me?_

Jensen reads it again, blinks, and then glances up. Jared is looking back at him through the wall window expectantly.

_Oh, wow._

Jensen nods eagerly, because the question is still reeling in his brain and he doesn't think he can speak without starting to babble like an idiot. Jared raises his arms in victory, and then starts dancing around, while his kitchen staff whistles and cheers. Jensen laughs, and blushes at their antics. They where all obviously in it, and it warms him that Jared put so much thought into this.

While he's happy and pleasantly surprised that Jared wants them to live together, a part of Jensen is very aware that his secret has to come out sooner than planned. Preferably before he's all settled at Jared's place.

Within the joy spreading through his body at Jared's happiness, dread pokes him like an annoying kid.

  


~*~

Jensen is a coward. Really, how hard can it be to tell your boyfriend that you can turn into a wolf at your will. _Jesuschrist, it's just a few words_. Turns out that if it was hard before, now that Jensen has a due date hanging over his shoulders it's even harder to just begin that conversation.

He decides to ignore it for a few days. While it's not fair to Jared to keep it hidden longer, Jensen really needs to stop stressing out about it or he's going to develop a bleeding ulcer and then he's going to have to tell Jared everything from a hospital bed. Which is not a scenario Jensen wants to go through in a million years.

Jensen wants to trust that Jared loves him enough to look past the werewolf thing, but he can't stop being afraid of losing what he searched for so long because of it.

Nevertheless, it's unavoidable that this ship will either sink or sail triumphantly and the truth needs to come out. By the end of the week, a day before they've planned taking all of Jensen's stuff to Jared's house, Jensen is resolved that it's now or never.

  


~*~

Friday finds Jensen having dinner at Jared's place. It's a pretty cozy house, away from the busy part of town, and a yard that extents towards the forest. Jensen loves it, and he has more than once imagined how wonderful it would be to step out to the deck, shift into his wolf and then run around the forest. Then he would come back all energized and have sex with Jared by the fireplace. Later, they put some clothes on, have hot chocolate and snuggle in the couch.

“You've been quiet this week.” Jared says, breaking Jensen's reverie. “Is it because I asked you to move in with me? You don't want to?”

Jensen stops playing with his dinner, and glances at Jared surprised. “What? No.” Jared frowns. “I do want to live with you.” He clarifies quickly.

“Okay.” Jared breathes relieved.

It pains Jensen that Jared has been so worried and thinking something like that. All because he can't get his head out of his ass. “Sorry, I'm just—” He can't say it. Dammit, how's this so hard to do?

Jared grabs his hand. “You what?”

“I'm—“

“You can tell me.” Jared reassures, so much love showing in his eyes.

But the words stay stuck in Jensen's throat, and Jared is starting to look really concerned.

Jensen makes a quick decision. “Come with me.” He stands, pulling Jared with him.

“Where are we going?”

Jensen drags him outside, to the yard deck, leaving Jared standing in the middle with only socks and a sweater to fend himself from the cold.

“I gotta tell you something.”

“I've gathered that much.” Jared answers jokingly.

Jensen would laugh if wasn't so worked up inside. “I've been wanting to tell you for a while now. I've tried to tell you so many times, this whole week, and I just don't how to.”

“Whatever it is, just tell me. I'm starting to worry a bit here.”

“Okay, I just— listen. There's no way of telling you this without you thinking I'm nuts.” Jared urges him on without saying a word. “I'm going to show you instead.”

Jensen takes a deep breath. _Here goes nothing_. He strips off his own sweater, his jeans and underwear soon following.

“I like where this is going.” Jared gibes. “Although, if you are going to tell me about a kink of yours, we could do it inside where it's warm.”

Jensen shoots him a disapproving look, and Jared makes as if he's zipping his mouth. Jensen finishes getting his socks off, and then he's completely naked. He peeks at Jared once more, just so he can keep Jared's happy face in his memory, in case everything goes to hell. Without any more preambles he shift into the wolf. Jensen hears distantly a surprised squeak as he finishes shifting, and when he glances up to Jared, his boyfriend is staring at him with shock.

Shit, he's going to freak out on Jensen. This was such a bad idea. Why couldn't Jensen simply ignore his morals and keep Jared oblivious, what Jared didn't know couldn't hurt him.

Jared is suddenly walking towards him now, and Jensen stays very still. He doesn't seem afraid of Jensen and that calms his nerves a little. Jared kneels, few inches away from him, then reaches without hesitation to comb his hand through Jensen's thick fur. Jensen can't help seeking the touch instantly. He yips, and nudges his cold nose into Jared's chest.

Jared is taking this better than Jensen expected. He so deserves anything he wants to ask from Jensen after this. No amount of blow jobs will be ever enough to thank him—

“It's you.”

 _Wait what?_ Jensen rises his head, then tilts it questioningly.

“You're a the wolf from the pond.” Jared states awed. Then he starts laughing. “You're actually a werewolf.”

 _Jared has seen him before?_ That's not possible. Jensen has always been careful not to run into humans, and there is no way Jared has been around the pond without Jensen smelling him from miles away.

Alright, Jensen is very confused now.

“You're a werewolf, Jensen!” Jared says relieved. “Oh, man. I was going so crazy all this time. Didn't know how to tell you.” Jared, pauses, and snaps his fingers. “I'm going to show you too.”

_Show him? Jared isn't making any sense._

Jared takes his clothes off quickly, and then runs down to the yard before Jensen can process what is happening. And then, he watches as Jared shifts into a moose.

 _Well, damn_. Everything fits into place. Jared is the solitary moose from the pond. There's no doubt in Jensen's mind that he's seeing the same moose.

It takes a minute for Jensen to realize this means all his worries were for naught, and while it has been stressful going through every scenery where this could had gone wrong, he's glad none of it happened.

Jensen jumps off the deck, and trots around Jared's long legs, taking in the fact that his boyfriend is a shifter too. Jared pokes him with his nose when Jensen comes around, and Jensen paws him playfully. Jared huffs, and it's on. As they tussle and play in the snow Jensen falls for Jared a little bit more.

Jensen shifts first, falling back on to the snow, and Jared is not far behind following him down and shifting. They are soon kissing, bodies heating up so much the cold barely sips through their skins. Jared feels like home to Jensen, and now that everything is out in the open, that feeling settles deeper, with every touch and minute he's close to Jared.

A snowflake falls on Jared's hair, announcing another storm is about to start, and Jensen has stopped feeling his ass minutes ago.

“Shall we take this inside?” Jensen raps, not really wanting to have Jared far from him.

Jared drags Jensen up as he stands up. They stumble back inside, and Jared pulls him down on the plush carpet next to the fireplace. Jensen gets warm quickly with the heat of the fire, and Jared's body on him. Their hard cocks rubbing deliciously as they kiss. Jared wastes no time on reaching and searching for the lube hidden inside the sofa pillow, and he's soon opening Jensen up with his long fingers. Jensen loves every moment of it, the way Jared knows how to move his fingers inside of him to make Jensen's body light up like a Christmas tree, until it seems all to much and Jensen it's just begging for Jared to fuck him with his big cock.

And when Jared finally pushes in, no matter how many times they have done this, it still feels as good as the last time and Jensen doesn't want it to end. Jared thrusts deep inside, rhythm set in sparking Jensen's prostate into over drive, and fuck he's really successful.

Jared pulls him up, sitting on his hinges, and Jensen locking himself on his lap. That Jared can manhandle him so easily is one of the things that turns Jensen on to the point that sends him closer to tipping over. They are closer this way, breath mouth to mouth as they move together to bring each other over the edge. Jared kisses him, telling him how much he loves Jensen, and that's all it takes for Jensen's body lock up and shoot his release all over Jared's belly. Jared is shouting a few seconds later, and Jensen kisses him through his orgasm, arms keeping Jared pressed close to him.

Jensen cards his fingers in Jared's sweaty hair, loving how the light of the fireplace plays on his skin, and he wonders how he got to be so lucky to find Jared. His life wouldn't be the same without Jared in it, and Jensen is going to do anything in his power to never have to find out how that would be.

“Hey,” Jared whispers, which such wide happy smile on his face that Jensen's heart melts a little more.

“Hey,” Jensen smiles back.

“Can I call you my mate then?”

Jensen's turns into a puddle. He swallows, trying to keep control of his emotions. “Are you sure?”

Jared kisses him softly. “Of course.”

Jensen cups Jared’s face. “Yes,” he smirks. “Mate.”

  


~*~

Jensen is all settled in their house by the end of the next week. Life stays as always. Except for the part where he gets to wake up with Jared in bed every morning, and on weekends they shift together to take runs around the forest behind the house.

Jared will tell him later that he's been searching for his mate for years too, and that it wasn't until he met Jensen that those instincts calmed down. That he knew as soon they locked eyes, that he had found his other half.

An interspecies mating is not something much heard of, especially between two alphas. Sometimes Jensen wonders if Jared were to find his mate, or if Jensen were to find his, what would happen. If they would be forced to go in separate ways, and their bond left forgotten.

It's just so painful to think about that, and he tries to keep those fears locked and buried away. Most days it's easier to forget all about it and he doesn't worry, because being with Jared feels so natural he doubts they weren't made to be mates, and spend the rest of their lives together. If this is not how mating is supposed to be and feel, Jensen can't imagine how it could be any different or better.

Their bond grows stronger every minute they are together, and behind is all the heartbreak and loneliness Jensen felt all those years. If this is what had been waiting for him all along, he would go through it all over again as long as Jared is waiting for him at the end of the line.

Jared is the sun, the moon, and the stars that brighten his life every day. Jensen wouldn't want it to be any other way.

  


~Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ♥


End file.
